


瞬间

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom fujiwara itsuki, top yoshino hokuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 一个平淡的爱情故事
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

幸せとは  
星が降る夜と眩しい朝が  
繰り返すようなものじゃなく  
大切な人に降りかかった  
雨に傘を差せる事だ

所谓幸福  
并不是繁星降临的夜晚和耀眼的早晨  
这种（每天发生的）反复事物  
而是在大雨中  
为重要的人撑起一把伞

01  
重瓣铁线莲碎在地板上，尸首分离，是日本特别培育品种，円空，蓝紫色，漂亮得像塑料假花。吵架中的沉默总有一种剑拔弩张的压迫，藤原树站在四溅的花枝间，推开凑过来吻他的吉野北人，决绝地像减重时推开可丽饼。

分手吧，他听见自己说，语气平稳得像他跳累了的心，我明天就搬走。

藤原树在储藏室找到缩成一团的マース，看到他来有些迟疑，但还是嗅了嗅他周身的空气，许是没闻到火药味，便放心迈着小短腿蹭进他怀里。猫都比人会读空气，藤原树坐在储藏室地板上给マース顺毛，透过百叶门的缝隙，能看到吉野北人家居服的裤脚和他烦躁的脚趾。

吉野北人穿的家居服是刚在一起时他送的生日礼物，沙发上抱枕是他们决定同居后一起买的，脚下短毛地毯是为了マース换的，藤原树靠着吉野北人买来的那些瓶瓶罐罐，突然很怀念那张灰色长毛地毯。他们在那张地毯上做爱，时而被地毯包裹，时而包裹彼此。他是有点讨厌那张地毯的，因为北人总不许他射出来，说是清理地毯麻烦，但撩拨的手从来不停。后来他带着猫住进来，マース比他俩还能折腾那条地毯，毛线球都没毛地毯有吸引力。于是在被マース抓得破烂，又被他射了一地后，北人完全放弃了他心爱的长毛地毯。说起来他还要感谢マース，终于不用在喷发时被北人扼住，不过自由释放的代价就是，第二天前所未有的腰酸背痛。

マース抖了抖毛，从他怀里跳出去，走了两步又回头看他，瞳仁在黑暗里泛着绿光。仿佛在问，我跟你，究竟谁才是不想走的那个？

今晚你睡卧室，我睡书房。

吉野北人机械地点点头，一言不发滑进沙发深处。

真是绝情啊，连一句挽留都不说吗？也好，省下纠缠的力气，做回普通同事也不是件易事。

マース我也会带走，藤原树走到书房门前，突然语气轻松，从明天开始你不用每天吸尘了。

刷

推拉门被关上，徒留震惊的吉野北人独自消化マース也要离开的事实。マース和树，他更不想让谁离开呢？第一直觉很奇怪，是マース。他更不想让マース离开，看破不说破，他知道，只要マース在树总会回来，但这次居然连マース也要一并带走。

他跟树是怎么走到这一步的？  
他们是会吵架，比别的情侣吵更多的架，但他们总会和好；他本人是有点自我，但隔壁长谷川慎比他自说自话得更厉害；藤原树是有点飘忽不定，脱线风筝，但也抱着猫住到自己家里；虽然幼驯染比不过浦川翔平，但从浪配结成到现在，从成员到朋友再到男朋友，他和藤原树台上伪装，地下谈情，顶着巨大压力走到现在，往事皆是证明。他原以为他们会欢喜冤家变一家，藤原树却因为一盆盛开的铁线莲，跟他吵架，甚至闹到分手。

<<<  
又戴着眼镜睡觉。藤原树走上前轻轻拿下吉野北人的金丝眼镜，只这一个动作，无力感便席卷全身。他终于在这一刻明白了改变一个人有多难，遂，他不想再努力了。地板焕然一新，干净得仿佛没吵过昨天那一架，只有门口磨砂塑料袋里透出些微刺眼的蓝，无情戳破虚伪和平，是对他感情的强提示。マース显然对铁线莲很感兴趣，正用前爪扑楞得起劲，突然被抱起腾空，很是迷茫地看向主人。

主人说，这个花有毒，マース不可以碰。

喵喵喵

マース说，这个人有毒，主人不可以碰。

可惜マース听不懂日语，藤原树听不懂猫语。


	2. Chapter 2

“你们又吵架了？”浦川翔平依着门框看藤原树搬东西，只见藤原树弯下腰打开什么箱子，然后一只白橘相间的四脚兽从纸箱堆中施施然踱步出来，直奔沙发，还十分地谨慎地绕过浦川翔平，连毛都没蹭上。“怎么回事，樹！”浦川翔平全力演出大呼小叫，“怎么マース这次也来了？”

藤原树蹲在一堆箱子里，灰褐色的T恤，显得他自己也成为了一个纸箱，“就是你所看到的情况。”

浦川翔平无奈地挠挠头，迈进箱子泥潭，帮好友一起整理，“先说好哦，找到房子就搬出去。”浦川翔平从箱子里掏出一个猫食盆，“マース的毛也归你打扫。”

一旁的藤原树只是“嗯”、“嗯”地回复着。

从以前开始就是这样，他的幼驯染，谈不上超麻吉的好友——藤原树，从以前开始就是个不说话的小孩。或者用藤原树自己的解释，不是不说话，只是不想说罢了。因为意外的，要是遇到感兴趣的话题，他甚至会滔滔不绝。浦川翔平有时会想，藤原树能和自己做朋友多半是因为自己对外叽叽喳喳，对内安静如鸡，和他正好互补。这种人淡如菊的性格其实无伤大雅，就是母胎solo让浦川翔平有些替藤原树惋惜，不过看他对マース的态度，完全就是恋爱嘛，浦老母也就欣慰了。所以吉野北人的出现，换种说法就是“藤原树居然会喜欢人类”比“藤原树其实喜欢男生”更让浦川翔平震惊。  
他是怎么知道吉野北人的存在呢？不是以队友、以vocal身份认识的吉野北人，而是以藤原树男友的身份，饶是浦川翔平也觉得信息量巨大。那是一次以烦恼相谈为主题的酒局，藤原树先是听着他的牢骚闷头狂喝，到后来便醉得像只嗑嗨猫薄荷的猫。等他从洗手间回来时，藤原树正对着手机ふふふ地直傻笑，用少女怀春来形容也毫不为过。

“你是不是养猫走火入魔陪マース一起发情了？”，浦川翔平实在受不了亲友散发出的恋爱傻气。

“唔…”，藤原树没有等来新信息，有些消沉地趴在桌子上。就在浦川翔平以为他要哭了的时候突然把头抬起来，下巴垫在手臂上，平日里总是盛满困意的眼睛此时闪闪发光，“しょへい，我谈恋爱了！”

“诶？！！！”这个消息太过惊人，以至于浦川翔平大脑宕机二十秒，在得知对象是吉野北人后大脑选择直接死机，直到藤原树帮他叫的出租车停在他家门口，他才完全回过神来。捂着惊天大秘密的感受过于煎熬，浦川翔平最后试探着问了问浪配游离天外、自说自话第一人，长谷川慎。结果神奈川潮男的回信字字珠玑：「ほくさん终于下手了？」

合着就我一人不知道？  
是的

那么这次呢？又打算闹到什么程度？至少是全新级别，以前吵架那么多次也没见マース来过。  
浦川翔平看着在自己房子里忙碌的藤原树，这个人总是把事情都憋在心里什么也不说。不知道和北人吵架的原因是不是也因为如此呢？


End file.
